Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{9}{4t} \times \dfrac{9t}{2}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 9 \times 9t } { 4t \times 2}$ $n = \dfrac{81t}{8t}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{81}{8}$